Scorpina's Sting
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: PRDT. When the Rangers are losing to a monster a new warrior appears the Green Dino Ranger. Now Scorpina's son has risen to take his revenge against the Power Rangers putting an end to them forever. Who exactly is the new mystery Ranger?
1. The New Green Ranger

_Author's Note: Been meaning to do a fic like this for a while. I was reading a story a while back that I thought seemed really intrestring at first, but was really disappointing once I read it. Anyway I noticed a couple stories that talked about a Green Dino Ranger so I thought I'd take a crack at it. Let me know what you think. _

**Scorpina's Sting**

In the heat of the day one afternoon the DinoThunder Power Rangers were in the middle of a battle with a powerful new monster. The new monster had green skin with a muscular upper body and wore black leather pants with orange and red flames on the legs and wore suspenders. He had large metal fists and wore sunglasses with a black high-top hairstyle and looked like something out of 1993. The monster's name was Flex Funk a hip-hop kickboxing monster that was like nothing the Rangers had ever seen before, literally.

"The name's Funk Flex fool let me break it down. I'm here to trash this town, anybody that messes with me will get beaten down by the awesome funkitude of the flexmaster!" he said while beating his chest.

Flex Funk's bizarre statement left the Rangers scratching their heads.

"Huh?" said Ethan.

"What?" said Kira.

"Did you understand of that?" Ethan asked.

"No idea." Replied Conner.

"Looks like this guy's stuck in a time warp." Said Tommy.

"Are you challenging the Funkinator?" the monster shot back angerly.

"Man this guy's giving me a headache." Ethan commented.

"Ohhh! That's it! Consider yourselves terminated!" Funk yelled and attacked the Rangers.

With little time to react Flex Funk attacked the Rangers with a barrage of punches from his oversized steel fists. The Dino Rangers were knocked aside one by one like rag dolls the monster concentrated his attacks on the ill-prepared Kira who had little more to defend herself than her hand-to-hand combat skills. Flex punched Kira in the side as hard as he could and sent the Yellow Ranger tumbling to the ground. The monster raised his hands above his head about to crush Kira when Trent jumped in with a power punch to the chest knocking him back several steps. The White Ranger dropped in between Kira and the monster fortifying himself as a human wall. Flex Funk was unimpressed and went to attack Trent to make him pay for his interference. Trent stood his ground and wrapped his arms around the monster's waist and held him off while Flex's arms failed helplessly in the air.

"Trent!" yelled the Yellow Ranger.

"Get out of here Kira, I can handle him!" yelled Trent.

"Not for long!" Flex shot back.

The green skinned monster-punched Trent's side sparks flew as he held his ground determinately against Flex's attacks. Funk continued to pound away at Trent in hopes that he'd relinquish his grip but the White Ranger wasn't about to give in. Flex drew back his fist as far as it would go. Tommy lunged at Flex to stop the attack and latched onto the monster's arm. Conner and Ethan threw themselves at the monster while he was distracted by Tommy to keep him from finishing their friend. Bolts of lightning shot out of Flex's eyes and sent the Black Ranger flying. Grabbing Ethan and Conner and picked up the Red and Blue Rangers and tossed them aside. Flex drew back his fist once more and connected with Trent's chest at long last and watched him fly backward several feet before hitting the ground. Flex turned his attention to a downed Black Ranger and fired his eye beams again at Tommy causing even further damage. Kira launched herself into the air with her Thundermax Saber drawn and slashed Funk across the chest with her sword earning a scornful swipe by Flex's right arm and sent her to the ground.

"Kira!" Trent yelled.

"You stay out of this. Once I'm done with her, I'll deal with you." Flex told him.

"Oh that's it." Trent said.

Spurned to action because of Kira, Trent launched himself into the air and delivered a highflying power kick to Flex Funk's chest knocking him back several steps. As he came back to earth Trent drew his sword from its sheath and struck him across the chest knocking him back even further. The White Ranger spun and kicked him with a fully extended sidekick he spun around again this time with his sword and slashed the monster across the midsection knocking Flex Funk to the ground electricity began to crackle as he was losing power. This however wouldn't be the end of Funk Flex as he stood up once more to challenge the Rangers. Flames spewed from the monster's mouth enveloping the Rangers. The five Dino Rangers were knocked a considerable distance and forced to eat gravel. Too weak to fight back they watched in terror as the monster came towards them. Tommy got to his feet in order to save his students and was willing to do everything in his power.

"Dr. O!" Conner said.

"What are you doing?" said Kira.

"My job." He told them.

"Brachio Staff full power!" he yelled drawing the weapon into a circle creating his signature move.

"Energy Orb!" he yelled.

"Chew on this!" he told the monster and fired.

The energy sphere flew across and struck the monster but didn't envelop him, as it was suppose to. Flex was actually holding off the attack with his bare hands and dismantled the attack throwing a large portion of it aside and exploded behind him.

"What do you call that?" Flex retorted.

"Impossible!" Tommy said stunned.

"Time to finish it." Flex said.

"Maybe I can help?" a voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" said Conner.

The team looked around to see where it was coming from and saw a young man with medium length blonde hair standing behind them on a cliff wearing a black jacket and pants with a green t-shirt underneath. The young man held out a green dino morpher and a card with his zord's picture on it.

"Dino Fusion Power Up!" he yelled.

Swiping the card over the slot on the front of his morpher he pointed the mythical device straight up as emerald flames shot out of the morpher enveloping him morphing him into the Green Ranger. Rays of golden light swept across his arms and legs from front to back creating the diamond patterns on his suit. The top and lower half of his mask came together along with the visor completing his transformation.

"Allazord! Hiyah!" the newest Ranger yelled.

"DinoThunder Green Ranger!" he yelled announcing himself.

The new Green Ranger sported a pair of shoulder pads similar to Tommy's with a small gold v-shaped bar going across his chest above his DT logo connecting the armor. And posed on the rocky ledge above the team.

"Whoa!" said Kira.

"Check that out." Said Ethan.

"I didn't know there was another one." Said Conner.

The Green Ranger flexed his right arm in front of everyone.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"You bet." Said Kira.

"Couldn't come at a better time." Added Ethan.

Trent, Tommy and Conner all looked up at the mystery Ranger as he flipped through the air and landed in front of them. And summoned a large green boomerang with a blade on the outside of the weapon.

"Boomerslayer!" he called out.

"Give it your best shot!" said Flex.

"You got it!" said the new Green Ranger and threw the enormous weapon at the monster.

The Boomerslayer sling through the air, the sun's reflection glinting as it sailed towards the monster and sliced his left side. Sparks flew as the monster spun through the air and hit the ground. The Boomerslayer came back around, Flex Funk got back to his feet as the giant boomerang struck him in the back and returned to the new mystery Ranger.

"Good bye." He told Flex.

Taking the Boomerang in hand. The Green Ranger swung the weapon sending out a massive blade of energy that sliced through the monster's stomach like tissue paper the boomerang never leaving his hand. The Green Ranger turned around to face the team as Funk fell and was disintegrated in a tremendous blast. The Green Ranger walked up to the team and ran his first and second fingers along the top of his visor saluting them before giving the command.

"Power down." The Green Ranger reverted to his civilian form as the others did the same.

"That was amazing. Who are you?" asked Tommy.

"Thanks, name's David." He told them.

"How did you know we'd be here?" asked Conner.

"I got the alert on my morpher that there was a monster attack near by. Good thing I came." He said.

"You're telling me." Commented Ethan.

Tommy narrowed his gaze at the mystery Ranger.

"So you guys need another man on the team?" David asked.

_Author's Note: All right so that's it for right now. Let me know what you think of the new guy. What did you think of his morph sequence and the monster? What do you think will be thier answer? Are they going to let this new guy join the team? Give me some feedback and let me know what you think of it so far. _

_Please review. _


	2. Trust Me

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update this, I wouldnt have done it a lot sooner. So here's the second chapter of our story. _

**Chapter 2**

**Trust Me**

After the defeat of Flex Funk the new Green Ranger revealed himself to the other Dino Rangers.

"So can I join the team?" David asked.

"Yeah sure…" Ethan said but Dr. O cut him off.

"Just a minute guys, can we huddle up for a second?" he motioned with his fingers.

The team gathered around Tommy, David was about to join them when Tommy poked his head up and prevented the Green Ranger from doing so.

"Can you wait over there for a second? Thanks." He told him.

Though he was a tad insulted David did as he was told and stood away from the group while they talked it over.

"So what's up Dr. O, why can't he join the team? I mean he just saved our butts." Ethan shrugged.

"We don't know anything about him. This guy just shows up out of the blue and takes down a monster?" said Tommy.

"That doesn't seem too unusual to us." Offered Kira.

"Actually I'm kind of with Dr. O on this one. What do we know about him?" Conner asked.

"And how did he get his hands on a Dino Gem?" asked Trent.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Dr. Oliver.

"Well how many of them are there?" asked Kira.

"That's just the thing there should only be 5 gems." He replied.

"Hey Haley are you there?" Trent said on his communicator.

"I'm here go ahead." She told them.

"Do you know anything about a green Dino Gem?" Tommy asked on his.

"No, as far as I know. We never created one." She told the group.

"I was afraid of that." replied Tommy.

"So what's with this new guy?" she asked.

"Sigh I don't know, he just showed up out of nowhere and defeated a monster." Tommy explained.

"I saw that. I'll look into it, in the meantime try and find out more about this new Ranger." She advised.

"Way ahead of you. Tommy out." He replied.

"So what do we do?" asked Conner.

"What we should do. Get to know him more." Kira said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well that's all we can do for now." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed.

"All right. Break." Tommy said.

They break the huddle and turn to face David who had been standing there the whole time arms folded across his chest.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"Before we let you join. We feel that we should become more acquainted. So do you live here?" Tommy replied.

"I just moved here not too long ago." David answered.

"So you don't go to school anywhere." The Black Ranger replied.

"No I don't." he shook his head.

"How long ago did you move?" Tommy asked.

"About a week, two weeks ago." He answered.

"All right, well we'll try to get you enrolled at Reefside. That would give me a chance to meet your parents." Tommy suggested.

"I don't live with my parents." David replied.

"Are you 18?" Tommy asked.

"I will be next month, my parents are both deceased." He explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So you're a Ward of the State?" Tommy replied.

"I live by myself." David said.

"Where do you live at?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Up on the North Side of town." David explained.

"I see…" he replied.

"So how did you get your hands on a Dino Gem?" Kira asked.

"A meteor crash landed in the town I use to live in when I went to check it out there was this glowing green rock inside of it and it bonded with my skin." He told them.

The main team looked at each other not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Where is it you use to live?" Tommy asked.

"About 100 miles from here in a town called Youthside. Its up in the mountains, its a little bity town doesn't get much attention." He told them.

"How long have you been a Ranger?" Tommy asked.

"A little over 5 months." David answered.

"That's about the same time we became Rangers." Conner told them.

"All right well we'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Tommy told him.

"So does that mean I'm on the team?" he asked.

"We'll give you a trail run…then we'll see." Tommy answered.

"Welcome to the team man!" Ethan said putting his arm around the new Green Ranger.

And began walking back towards the base.

"So what all can you do?" Kira asked him.

"Oh lots of things, I think you'll be impressed." He smiled.

"In that case we'll have to spar see if you're really as good as you say." Conner added.

Trent walked closely next to Dr. Oliver.

"You sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Dr. O replied.

The Rangers climbed into the Jeep and headed back to base. Meanwhile on his island fortress an angry Mesogog yelled at his subordinate.

"Who is this new Ranger? I thought we were threw with them!" he growled

"I have no idea master, I didn't think there was a green Dino Gem." Said Elsa.

"Nor did I. I thought for certain the white gem was the last one." Replied Zeltrax.

"Silence! I want you to make sure he gets enrolled in that school and find out as much as you can about him." the lizard monster ordered Elsa.

"Its not like he's just going to walk up to me and tell me he's a Power Ranger." She said.

Her master let out a low animalistic growl; the cyborg slinked back in terror.

"I'll see what I can do." she said and quickly exited leaving him to brew in anger.

Not long after that Zeltrax took his leave not wanting to piss him off anymore than he already has. Once they were gone Mesogog turned his attention to the Geno Randomizer and began entering the codes to create the newest monster. And was determined to take care of his newest annoyance one way or another a few minutes later the machine produced a stegosaurs monster. It was orange with giant yellow spikes along its back and had a black muscular chest. And also had giant Wolverine-like claws on his hands.

"Go now Stegostroyer and bring an end to those Rangers once and for all!" his creator ordered.

"As you wish!" The Stegostroyer replied.

No sooner had it appeared in the city Haley had picked up on the monster's presence.

"Unbelievable. Guys, Mesogog just sent another one of his goons into the city." She alerted the team.

"We're on it Haley." Tommy said driving the Jeep.

"Be careful." She said.

"We will." He told her.

"Guess sparing will have to wait." Conner said.

Tommy floored it and raced into the city to intercept the newest threat to Reefside. The black Jeep slid around the corner with tires squealing as the monster-opened fire on innocent civilians. Tommy slammed on the brakes and the car came to a halt. The team jumped out of the jeep and ran to face the monster with people running in terror in the opposite direction, once evacuated the Rangers were free to face the Stegostroyer.

"You ready for this?" Tommy asked David.

"Oh yeah!" he answered.

"Let's do it!" Conner said getting into position.

"Ready!" he said Dino Morpher appearing on his wrist.

"Ready!" the rest of the team replied. David pulled out his card.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Dino Fusion, Power Up!" David yelled.

The six Rangers went into their morph sequences. The DT logo appeared on Kira, Conner, Ethan and Tommy's chests and went did a back flip as the colors fused to their bodies completing the first stage of the transformation. Trent's Drago symbol split open revealing his pre-morphed form. He twisted his body and was caught up in a tornado as pieces of his armor and Ranger costume came together. David swiped the card across the front of his morpher as the eye glowed yellow. Emerald flames shot out of his morpher as he held the device straight up. The flames wrapped around his body forming the basis of his Green Ranger suit. Rays of golden light appear on the side of his body and sweep backward forming the diamond pattern and shoulder pads completing the first stage of his transformation. The remaining five Rangers landed on the ground as their helmets came together completing the transformation their Dinozords appeared behind them.

"Dino Power!" they yelled.

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Brachio!"

"Dragozord!"

"Allozord power!" yelled David.

As soon as the Rangers morphed a troop of Tyrannodrones appeared next to the monster to provide him with backup.

"Let's get em!" Tommy yelled.

The Rangers raced towards them the Tyrannodrones went on the offensive Ethan was the first one up with his Tricera Shield and blocked two of the droids with his shield and threw them into the air. Another one attacked him with its weapons Ethan blocked it with his arm. He overpowered the Tyrannodrone and sent it flying with a punch to the chest. Two more came after him the Blue Ranger slashed one across the chest with the spike on his shield. He threw away his weapon and went after them with a cartwheel. Ethan drew his blaster while in the crouched down position and opened fire in the midst of them sending several Tyrannodrones flying. Conner was up next dispatching several of them with a roundhouse kick and a sweep of his Tyranno Staff. Sparks flew as the Red Ranger knocked the robots to the ground. Tommy drew his Brachio Staff and went to work on them using his weapon as a sword the evil robots dropped like flies. Kira had an easy time taking care of the Tyrannodrones with her Ptera Grips, as did Trent as each one went down with a single sweep of his blade. But the Tyrannodrones had a surprise for them as one of them whipped out a giant laser blaster and opened fire on the Rangers. That sent Kira and the others to the ground. Trent spiraled through the air and dropped in on the unsuspecting Tyrannodrone and nailed him across the chest with an energy slash. With smoke pouring from its chest the Tyrannodrone fell backward with its blaster still in hand. Trent picked up the laser cannon and opened fire on the monster. But the Tyrannodrones grabbed the weapon as soon as it was fired and tried to wrestle it out of his grip.

"Trent!" Kira yelled.

The White Ranger did his best to overpower them with a series of kicks to the chest but there were too many of them and dragged him to the ground.

"Hang on!" Conner yelled as he and Kira leaped into action.

A Tyrannodrone saw them coming and fired a laser from his claw taking them both out.

"Kira! Conner!" Trent yelled.

The Blue Ranger pounced on one of the drones from behind and struck him across the chest with a powerful swipe sparks flew from its chest as it went down. The Tyrannodrones grabbed Ethan by his legs and threw him out of the scuffle. Trent struggled with the weapon firing several blasts in the air. More and more Tyrannodrones were piling on top of him suffocating him.

"Trent!" Tommy yelled.

He jumped in the air to save his student but the Tyrannodrones had the weapon pointed at him.

"No!" Trent yelled.

The monsters fired the blast and took Tommy out.

"That's enough! Super Dino Mode!" Trent yelled.

In a burst of rainbow light spikes erupted from the stripes on his body as he converted to his higher form and began to take out the Tyrannodrones on his own, throwing several of them 10-20 feet in the air. The White Ranger regained control of the blaster but was struck across the abdomen by a Tyrannodrone's blade. The monster opened fired on him to put an end to it. David threw himself in front of it but wasn't quick enough. The blast went past his shoulder and hit the White Ranger full force. The explosion sent him and the Tyrannodrones flying through the air. He hit the concrete and demorphed and was unconscious.

"Trent!" Kira yelled.

"No!" Cried Ethan.

David squeezed his fist in frustration.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled and went to take on the Stegostroyer by himself.

"Super Dino Mode!" he yelled.

Flames appeared in his visor and the eyes of his helmet started to glow. He felt the power growing inside of him coursing through his body. His logo glowed. The diamond pattern on his costume turned into jagged blades that faced backwards. Appearing on his arms and legs, he felt the power continue to grow as a pair of Wolverine claws appeared on his hands. Finally his gold shoulder pads transformed revealing a second set on top of them that were pointed at an angle. His suit gave off a green flaming energy vibe completing the transformation.

Tryannodrones knew this was trouble and jumped in front of him with the cannon drawn.

"I've had it with you guys!" with his suit fully energized David fired a blast of energy from his chest that annihilated the Tyrannodrones and their cannon.

Stegostroyer was stunned by the amount of power he had.

"Your next." He said.

In a flash of light David called on his weapon the Boomerslayer and charging it full of energy and launched it at the Stegostroyer. The monster dodged the attack as it flew over him and into the air. The Stegostroyer went on the offensive and had no choice but to reveal its secret weapon. The Stegostroyer turned into a ball and barreled towards him. David charged back and managed to stop the monster in its tracks, but he continued spinning as David struggled to hold him in place his spikes began tearing into his costume but the Green Ranger held his ground and managed to throw the monster back like an oversized beach ball. The monster unfurled itself in disbelief it was around this time that the Boomerslayer came back and lashed him from behind the monster fell to its knees as the boomerang returned to its master. With the Boomerslayer still powered up David swung the weapon by its handle releasing a massive energy blade straight at the monster. The beam cut through the abdomen and seemingly weakened it. Kira and the others raced to Trent to see that he was ok.

"Trent are you all right?" Kira shook him.

He was still unconscious. By this time the monster had regained its strength and returned to ball form going after David once more. The Ranger fired another energy blade but had no effect and crashed into him sparks flew as the Green Ranger spun around and hit the ground. The Stegostroyer barreled towards the other Rangers. Conner, Ethan and Tommy put themselves between Kira and the unconscious Trent to protect them. The Rangers charged in with lasers blazing. But the weapons had no effect him and had all three of them kissing concrete. And were knocked out of Ranger form. The beast continued its rampage towards the unmorphed Trent and Kira. The Yellow Ranger put herself in harm's way to save Trent. Conner and Ethan cry out. David flew through the air to save them with boomerang in hand and sliced down the middle with his blade landing in front of Kira. The attack did little to stop him he held out his arms and forced the ball to stop just inches from her. But the Stegostroyer wasn't about to give him and continued rolling.

"Kira get out of here!" he yelled.

The Yellow Ranger nodded and dragged Trent out of the way.

"Let's see if this works!" he said.

David channeled his morphing energy into lightning and blasted the Stegostroyer with his morpher. The monster yelled in pain but continued rolling.

"Come on, come on!" David groaned.

The morphing energy grew and finally he launched the Stegostroyer into the air and sent it crashing into a wall on the far side of the parking garage. David struggled to stay morphed having drained a great deal of his morphing energy. Trent had woken up in Kira's arms.

"Your all right." She said.

"Yeah I am. Did I take a hit to the head or something?" he asked.

The Yellow Ranger only smiled. Before she could answer the entire parking garage shook the Stegostroyer was back with a vengeance and was determined to take them out once and for all Conner, Ethan and Tommy took their stance as the Stegostroyer barreled towards them.

"You guys ready for Round 2?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yeah!" said Conner.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" they yelled.

The Rangers quickly remorphed and drew their blasters. David was more than ready for him using his boomerang as a shield. The Stegostroyer flew over David's head and unfurled itself. The main team opened fire on him knocked him to the ground. The Red, Blue, Black and Green Rangers bum rush him after getting back on his feet and push him back. Trent and Kira were back on their feet and ready to join.

"You ready?" he asked.

"You have to ask?" she replied.

The two of them smiled as they called on their morphers once again.

"Dino Thunder…"

"White Ranger…"

"Power up! Ha!"

"Dino Power!" Trent said.

The two Rangers remorphed and got in on the action. Before long it was a free for all as all six Rangers attacked the Stegostroyer as a team. The Rangers used their dino weapons and blasters and quickly overpowered him. As each Ranger took a turn on him. The Stegostroyer would have none of it and fired energy blasts from his eyes that sent them flying. Trent leaped into the air with his Drago Saber drawn and struck the monster across the chest. Tommy was the next one up and swung his Brachio Staff at the monster's chest. The creature defended itself against the Black and White Rangers and knocked Trent to the floor with a sweep of its arm while punching Tommy in the chest and knocked him flat. Conner was the next one up using the Shield of Triumph he converted into the Triassic Ranger jumping over Kira and Ethan and used the Sword of Triumph against him. But the monster caught the blade and fired a blast of energy with its other hand that sent Conner into a concrete pillar. The Stegostroyer now had the Sword and Shield of Triumph and used it against Ethan as he was coming at him and clotheslined him with the blade.

"That's enough!" David yelled nad returned to Super Dino Mode.

David powered up the saber claws on his hands did a double slash across the monster's chest.

"Now!" he yelled.

The Rangers combined all thier weapons including the Boomerslayer and formed the Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode. The Rangers got into postion and fired at the monster. The combined powers blew the monster back but wasnt enough to stop him.

"What?" said Conner

"No way!" yelled Tommy.

"Impossible!" yelled Ethan.

The monster had enough and grew to massive size.

"Oh man this is not good Haley we need the zords!" said Tommy.

"Looks like this is about to go into Overtime." Conner said.

Haylet hit the commands and sent the Brachiozord into battle along with the Dragozord and Stegozord.

"Get ready guys." said Tommy.

_Author's Note: All right guys sorry it took so long to update this. Anyway this is a lot longer than the lat chapter and its slowing down the document thing on here. Let me know what you think of this so far. _

_Please review. _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	3. The Megazord Battle From Hell!

_Author's note: All right I got started on this the other day thought my friends deserved a speedy update. Let me know what you think._

**Scorpina's Sting**

**Chapter 3**

**The Megazord Battle From hell!**

After the monster had grown to full size the Rangers called on the Dinozords and boarded them.

"Guys we need to form the Valkerysarus Megazord, it's the only way to defeat him." Tommy ordered.

"You want us to form the Ultrazord?" Kira asked.

"None of our other weapons worked on him." Trent reminded her.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan our strongest blaster couldn't make a dent in that guy." Conner said.

"We have to make this as quick as possible. The longer we draw it the less likely our chances of winning." Tommy said.

"Right." Ethan said.

"Ok." Kira said.

"We're all in." Conner told him.

"Count on it." Trent nodded.

"Let's bring them together!" Tommy said.

"Right! Valkerysarus Megazord!" They yelled.

The main team formed the Thundersarus Megazord while Trent flew in with the Dragozord and formed the wings of the new Megazord while Tommy formed the platform with the Stegozord. The Mesodon Rover lent its axes and helmet attaching them to the Megazord. The Tyranno tail and Tricera shield detached revealing a pair of small black hands. The Valkerysarus stood on the tail of the Brachiozord forming a makeshift ramp for the Megazord.

"Whoa!" said David.

"Let's hope this works." Tommy said.

"And if it don't?" asked Kira.

"Then we're in trouble." Trent said.

"All right guys let's do this!" Conner yelled punching the air.

From outside the Ultrazord the Brachio roared at the Stegostroyer.

"What is that?!" he yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." Conner said.

"Let's take him!" Kira yelled.

The Valkerysarus barreled down the Brachio's spinal column and launched itself into the air. The Stegostroyer looked on in terror as it took to the skies. Wanting to make quick work of the monster the Rangers used their finishing move, Twin Axe Takedown. The Megazord brought together forming a single axe and hurled them at the monster like a saw blade. The weapon made contact with the monster's chest resulting in a massive explosion but didn't destroy it. Instead it rebounded and threw the weapons back at them. The Valkerysarus was struck and the Stegostroyer bum rushed them and took them out of the air. This was something the Rangers weren't expecting. The monster used his ball mode and attacked the Rangers pushing the Megazord back. It was too powerful there's no way they could defeat it, not even with their strongest Megazord.

"Disengage Ultrazord!" Trent yelled.

"What?!" said Conner.

"Huh?!" said Ethan.

"If we do we're toast!" Kira said.

"Just trust me on this!" he said.

The Dragozord and Stegozord separated from the Thundersaraus and quickly formed the Dino Stegozord. The Stegostroyer threw the Thundersarus to the ground and blasted them with an emerald lightning blast from its mouth.

"Leave them alone!" Trent yelled the Dino Stegozord flew at him headfirst and knocked him to the ground. The White Ranger's zord stood guard over the fallen one.

"You guys all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said Kira.

"We'll live." Said Tommy.

"How about a little warning next time you do that?" Ethan said.

"Sorry guys, but its going to take everything we have to defeat him." Trent apologized.

"He's right." Tommy told him.

"All right let's get back in the fight." Said Conner.

The Megazord was back on its feet the same time the Stegostroyer was. The monster's eyes glowed yelled as it rolled into ball form and went after them again.

"Tail attack!" Trent yelled.

The Stegozord's tail extended and leaped into the air and intercepted the Stegostroyer with its own spin attack. Sparks flew as their giant spikes ground into each other but the Stegostroyer was too powerful and knocked Trent out of the sky. And fired a blast out of its mouth while he was down.

"Trent!" Kira yelled.

The Thundersarus threw its Pterarang at the monster and struck him in the shoulder the monster turned its attention on them and charged in.

"Look out!" Trent yelled the Meagzord jumped to its feet and blocked it with his staff holding it off as long as he can.

"Hold on Trent!" yelled Kira.

The Thundersarus jumped over them with the Mesodon axes still in hand and slashed at the monster from behind. The monster growled as it slowed down Trent saw his chance and slashed it with his Drago Stinger it was enough to knock him out of ball form and onto the ground. Trent charged up his Drago Stinger and launched it at the monster but it had no effect.

"Full power!" Conner yelled.

The two Megazords stood side by side. And fired a concentrated blast at the monster. The massive energy wave washed over the monster but it still wasn't enough to defeat him.

"This is nuts!" Conner said.

"How do we beat this guy?" asked Ethan.

"We have to recombine the zords." Trent said.

"Make up your freakin' mind already!" Conner yelled.

"Conner!" Kira yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure out a way to beat him." Trent said.

"We have to try something. Re-align configurement." Tommy ordered.

The Valkerysarus reformed and took flight.

"Head into the sun, I have another plan." Trent said.

"All right." Conner said.

The Valkerysarus headed towards the sun the closer they got to the atmosphere the Megazord started to heat up. The entire thing was glowing gold. Kira and the others were in awe.

"I get it. We're going to use all this heat to plow into him." Conner said.

"You got it!" Trent said.

"That's so cool. Wait, we're going to be made into a living projectile!" Ethan said.

"That's the idea." Trent told him.

"Trent are you sure about this?" Tommy asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be." He said.

"Trent if we die I'm going to kick your ass." Kira said.

"It'll work guys don't worry." He said.

"If it don't I got dibs!" Conner said.

Fully charged the Ultrazord whipped around and headed back toward earth in a living fireball. The monster growled as they came towards him.

"You really think I'm going to take this laying down?! Think again!" he yelled and propelled himself into the air in his ball state and flew towards the oncoming Valkerysarus.

"Hang on guys!" Trent yelled.

Kira grabbed onto Conner's hand, as he was the closest and headed towards the monster.

"Everyone brace for impact!" he yelled.

The Rangers clinched their eyes as they braced for impact, the Red Ranger threw up his arm to cover his eyes the Stegostroyer barreled towards them and then impact. A massive explosion incinerated the monster, the Dinozords were blown apart, the Rangers were forced back into their zords but some of them didn't make it back as the zords crashed into the ocean in burning heaps. Kira, Conner, Ethan and Tommy fell into the ocean Trent was the only one that made it back.

"Guys!" he yelled.

Trent dived in after them and rescued Kira, he then managed to grab onto Conner, as Tommy rescued Ethan. They surfaced in the middle of the wreckage. The zords were mainly in one piece but were still burning from their trip to the atmosphere Trent managed to get Kira and Conner onto the Dragozord's beak and removed their helmets under their own power as the helmets floated in the ocean. Tommy and Ethan were resting against the Tyrannozord's leg.

"Is everyone ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah." Conner said.

Ethan choked up some water as they floated there.

"Kira? Kira are you all right?" asked Trent.

The Yellow Ranger laid on her back on the Dragozord's beak. David swam out to meet them. Trent shook her but got no response. Conner made his way over to her.

"She needs CPR." He said.

Just as he was about to deliver, Kira held him back with a finger to his mouth.

"Don't even think about it." She told him.

"Kira!" Trent said enthusiastically.

"Trent do me a favor, don't ever do that again." she told him.

"You got it." He said.

The White Ranger put his arms around Kira's neck as she held him in her embrace. Conner sulked arms crossed and floated there.

"Everyone all right?" David said making it to the rest of the Rangers.

"Yeah we're all fine. The Dinozords are going to need a little work though." Tommy said he and Ethan surveyed the damage.

The damage seemed to be fairly minor nothing more than a few scorch marks in the armor.

"We wont know till we get them back to base." He said.

Once they returned the zord to thier secret hiding place. Haley took account of the damage while the Rangers waited in the lab. It was then the team's technician entered the room.

"Ok, after going over the zords' bio-systems there seems to be very little damage considering what they've been through I should have them up and running in a couple hours." she told them.

"Ok, thanks Haley." said Tommy.

"So in the meantime what do we do wtih him?" asked Kira.

"I think David has more than proven his medal. What do you guys think?" he asked the team.

The guys looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Conner said.

"I'm all for it." Ethan said.

"Me too." said Kira.

"Trent? What about you?" Tommy asked.

Trent just bowed his head. He wasnt sure what to think.

"Trent?" he asked.

_Author's Note: All right here's a speedy update from me. Hope you guys like it. _

_Please review. Special thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. _


End file.
